


Bright Lights

by bereweillschmidt



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereweillschmidt/pseuds/bereweillschmidt
Summary: The first one is the serious one while the second one is a very funny thought I had in my head. Hope you like it! Happy Valentine's!
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: QuiObi Secret Valentines 2021





	Bright Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Femalefonzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/gifts).



Obi-Wan had returned after a long day of showing Anakin the Jedi Temple. Qui-Gon was grateful, he had been sorting some conversations with some fellow Jedi Masters and he thought it was a nice opportunity for the two to meet each other.

Qui-Gon could see that Obi-Wan was struggling with his left hand.

"Did something happen?" He asked, interrupting Anakin on a tale about one of his endeavours with his Padawan. Obi-Wan turned at him and just pressed his lips together, a sign of shame of being discovered in a mischief. "Let me see."

A burn mark, a lightsaber one.

"It was my fault, I asked Obi-Wan for his saber and he..." Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and then back to Qui-Gon. "I insisted and things didn't go as well as I had seen in my head." Qui-Gon laughed softly, shaking his head. There was nothing wrong on failing for the first time.

"Come, you two. Anakin, you look very tired and I need to aid Obi-Wan." Anakin nodded and yawned, walking where the Jedi Master directed them.

His quarters, still being shared with Obi-Wan, looked very messy. Something Anakin didn't assume from a Jedi at first. A weird shaped sofa stood in the middle of it all. While Qui-Gon sat on it carefully and patting the front for Obi-Wan to join him, Anakin jumped on his lap to get ready for a nap. Qui-Gon shook his head amused and motioned for Obi-Wan to get close.

The three on the green sofa was a soft and warm memory in Obi-Wan's head.

I don't know if you wanted young or older Anakin so I made this too!


End file.
